


one-upmanship

by spaibbys



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaibbys/pseuds/spaibbys
Summary: George probably thought him an amateur, and to be fair, Dream was unfamiliar with this–sort of. He could count the number of real dicks that have been inside him on one hand. If you count plastic ones, though, Dream’s been practicing for this since he turned eighteen and went into a sex shop to buy a dildo “as a joke,” which it had been until he realized there were more things he could do with a plastic purple penis than harass his friends with it.-Dream takes them both for a ride.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 646





	1. george gets his dick handed to him

**Author's Note:**

> its porn, but its fun
> 
> dont like, dont read + antis please leave me alone ✌︎( · ‿ｰ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: polyamory (no actual threesomes, but they are all together), powerbottom dream, edging, face fucking, slight choking

George is complaining, which is nothing new.

What is new is his topic for the day: how hard it is to “powerbottom.” (“How hard it is to _what_?” “Oh my god, shut up! Listen, I saw it online...”) Specifically, George’s problem is he thought he would be good at it, so he challenged Sapnap, and he lost, which is so not fair, and he’s upset about it, even if the sex was good, Dream.

Now, Dream is usually a good listener when George is complaining to him. He’ll try to offer advice or commentary where he thinks is appropriate, make a few jokes here and there, kiss him when he starts pouting, help him feel better afterward, all that.

But you can’t expect him to hear the words, “Sometimes, you get a dick inside you, and you just forget how to act,” and not lose his shit.

George hits him for it, but that only makes him laugh harder. “Stop laughing! I’m being serious.”

“You get a–you get a dick inside you, and you–”

“I’m never talking to you about this again.” George gets up off of Dream’s lap.

“No, wait, George, I’m sorry. Come back,” Dream says, but he’s still giggling, so he probably doesn’t sound too apologetic.

George does come back, lying down across from Dream on the couch instead of in his lap again. Dream pouts. His legs feel cold. He wipes the smile off his face and treats this as the serious subject it is.

“Okay, but really, I don’t think it would be like that hard. I mean, you just gotta keep your cool, right? _Don’t_ forget how to act?”

George kicks him, and he laughs again.

“No, I’m being serious! How hard can it be?”

“How hard is it to ‘keep your cool’ while you’re riding someone,” George deadpans. “You don’t take dick, and sometimes, it shows.”

“Oh yeah, getting fucked by Sapnap must be _so_ difficult,” Dream says. Then, he pauses, testing the words in his mouth before he says them. “Y’know, I bet I could do it better than you.”

That gets his attention. George sits up and looks at him, intrigued. “What?”

“You heard me. Let me give it a try. Bet I could take you for a ride.”

George raises his eyebrows; his smile is bewildered. “You think you can take dick better than me?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I bet Sapnap wouldn’t think so.”

“Then I’ll prove you both wrong.”

George is smirking at him now. He doesn’t think Dream is capable. That’s more exciting. “Sounds like a fun time for me and Sapnap.”

It will be.

-

George probably thought him an amateur, and to be fair, Dream was unfamiliar with this–sort of. He could count the number of real dicks that have been inside him on one hand. If you count plastic ones, though, Dream’s been practicing for this since he turned eighteen and went into a sex shop to buy a dildo “as a joke,” which it had been until he realized there were more things he could do with a plastic purple penis than harass his friends with it. That coupled with the fact that Dream has gotten really good (if he says so himself) at having sex with George in particular–experience is the best way to learn, and he has _a lot_ of experience–means Dream’s pretty confident in this going in his favor.

So basically, George is fucked (literally).

-

Before they started, Dream had said, “Alright, one rule: you’re not allowed to come until I let you,” and George had rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, yeah,” like a rebellious teenager.

And here they are now: George still hasn’t come, and he’s lying naked on the bed, flushed from his forehead to his chest, panting. His hand is wrapped around his own cock.

“Stop,” Dream says, and George does so reluctantly, his hand slowing to a pause.

“Fuck,” George breathes. “I hate you so much.”

“Mean,” Dream pouts. 

They’ve been at this for ten minutes now. Dream lets George touch himself until he starts getting into it and then: stop. George gets infuriated every time as if he doesn’t know it’s coming.

But Dream’s bored of the game; it’s time to put George’s control to the test. He hasn’t had enough time to calm down from the last round yet, but Dream says, “Keep going.”

“Wait, really?” George says. He eyes Dream like he knows something’s up, but his hand speeds up anyway. Dream is watching him, considering his reactions, noting the hitches in his breath and the occasional brow furrow. It’s cute how focused he looks.

“You’re not allowed to come,” Dream reminds him.

It takes George a few seconds to process that, a few more to stop and say, “What?” His hand stalls.

“I didn’t say stop, did I?”

“Wha–oh. Oh, fuck–fuck you.”

Dream chuckles. George keeps stroking himself, at a more leisurely pace now, which can’t be allowed. “Faster.”

“I _can’t._ ”

“Yes, you can. Come on, George. Keep up.”

George is biting down hard on his lips, visibly strained. As per Dream’s demands, his hands speed up.

Dream knows George is getting close when his quiet panting turns into breathy moans, when his eyes lose that focus and start falling shut, when his hands falter and lose their rhythm.

“Are you gonna come? You better not. Don’t you wanna get inside me?” George’s hips stutter at that, and he lets out a high-pitched moan.

“Fuck, Dream–I can’t. I’m–I’m so close. Fuck.”

Dream holds out for a little longer just to see the struggle on George’s face before he says, “Okay, stop.”

It’s not really a command; Dream just genuinely wants to see if George has the self-control to not come when he’s told, and he’s pleased and surprised to find that, yes, George can hold himself off from coming. His lip may be bleeding a little, and his knuckles may be white from how roughly he’s handling his cock, but George did not come.

“I’m impressed,” Dream says honestly. “I thought I would have to punish you.”

“Fuh–fuck you.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Dream says it jokingly, but George goes quiet as he runs his eyes over him. His dick twitches in his hands.

Dream climbs on top of him then, shoving George’s arms aside. He plants a short kiss on George’s mouth, but George brings him back down to deepen it when he tries to leave. They kiss, all tonguing and biting, the sort of kiss that leaves you breathless. Dream can feel George’s hands all over him, teasing his chest and running down his sides and reaching for his ass.

“You–” George starts when he gets there. “You prepared yourself.”

He says it like he’s in awe. Dream scoffs. “Did you think I didn’t know how to?”

“I mean, yeah.” George slides one finger and then another in with ease, opening Dream up further.

“I finger you all the time.”

“It’s different!”

Dream rolls his eyes and doesn’t dignify that with a response.

George continues stretching him, which is completely unnecessary, while Dream distracts himself playing with George’s hair, mouthing at whatever skin he can reach, sucking George’s face. When George finds his prostate, he gasps into George’s mouth, hands tightening on George’s shoulders. It’s all the encouragement George needs to focus the spot by: first, teasing at the idea a bit, second, rubbing it, testing the waters, and finally, driving his fingers into it at full force. Dream bites down hard on George’s bottom lip, and they both groan. It’s good, but it could be better.

“Come on, enough of that,” Dream says as he straightens out and pulls George’s fingers out of himself. “Get the lube.”

George eagerly snatches the lube from the nightstand, squeezes an ungodly amount into his palm, and slicks himself up with two quick strokes. Dream takes his drenched cock into his hands, rubs its head against the cleft of his ass a little, and watches George lose his mind.

“Dream, just–I swear, I am going to–”

George never finishes his sentence because Dream drops down and takes his entire cock in one quick move. George cries out, and Dream moans too, quieter, at the sudden fullness. A dick is a lot thicker than his and George’s fingers, and it’s been a while since he last did this. The pain must show on his face, as, despite his earlier eagerness, George holds still and waits for Dream to adjust. For a small, soft moment, Dream just focuses on George’s eyes, their matching harsh breaths, and the place where they’re conjoined.

Sex is so romantic.

But the moment ends, and Dream steadily begins moving on George’s dick. Every roll of his hips is punctuated with a moan from George, and he can feel George pulsing inside of him and shuddering beneath him. As Dream picks up speed, the moans get louder, and George starts reaching for something to hold onto–the headboard, the bedsheets, Dream’s thighs and hips, his own face.

For Dream, the feeling of a dick inside him is refreshingly arousing. He’s still well-practiced enough to know how to really ride George’s cock, and he hits his own prostate with every thrust downward. One of Dream’s hands is balanced on George’s chest, and he uses the other to touch himself. Occasionally, he’ll clench hard on George and listen to his moans get incrementally louder.

“Dream, I–you–I want–ah–want you,” George babbles. Dream laughs under his breath.

“Do you? Prove it. Give it to me harder.”

George, who’s apparently coherent enough to process sentences, does. He starts meeting Dream thrust for thrust. His rhythm is off, but he's trying. At one point, they match up–George rams his cock straight into Dream’s prostate, and Dream sees stars. He really does forget how to think for a second.

Only a second, though. He refocuses to hear George mumbling, mostly to himself, “Ah, shit, I’m so close, so close.”

George was already pent up from earlier, so it’s not the most shocking thing. 

What might be, though, is Dream gets up off of George’s dick.

“What? Dream, wha–?”

“You were about to come without asking, weren’t you?”

“What, no,” George whines. He’s lying. “Dream, come on–shit.” 

He tries to tug Dream back down onto his dick, but Dream doesn’t budge. “I specifically told you to ask.”

“I wasn’t gonna come without permission. This is stupid, Dream, I want–”

“No, George. You gotta learn a lesson from your mistakes.”

“I’m asking now, aren’t I?” George tightens his hold on Dream. “Dream, can I come?”

“Maybe,” Dream says.

“Dream, I’m so close. I _need_ to come.”

“Well,” Dream says, feigning consideration, “maybe you could earn it.”

George looks up at him, and Dream crawls up the length of George’s body to place his dick, right at George’s mouth.

“Make me come first. If you do a good job, I’ll consider letting you come too.”

George immediately opens his mouth and flattens his tongue against his lip, kind of like a red carpet inviting Dream to come in. And with an invitation like that, well. Slowly, Dream feeds George his cock, hands holding George’s hair and keeping him in place. George clutches his thighs like a lifeline. When he reaches the back of George’s throat, he holds them steady there and just lets George salivate all over him.

George gurgles around his cock, some nonsensical sound, which makes Dream move, fucking his mouth shallowly. It brings tears to George’s eyes.

“You take my dick so well, don’t you George?” Dream sighs. George moans. “Can you take more?”

George does his best to nod around his cock, which is not that well, and his hands squeeze Dream’s thighs to further say, yeah, give it to me. On the next thrust in, Dream pushes George’s head down onto the bed and shoves his cock down his throat. He starts really fucking George’s face now, the balls slapping against chin kind. He tugs George’s head along by the hair like a fucktoy. George’s nails are digging into his thighs, but he’s not calling stop.

Dream drives his cock in as far as he can go and then holds it there. He stares down at George’s face as his eyes widen, and his breathing quickens. Dream can practically feel the flex of George’s fingers, prepared to call stop because he can’t fucking breathe, before he pulls out suddenly. A filthy string of saliva connects the tip of his dick to George’s lips as he coughs and gasps for air.

“You good?” Dream asks. George wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m great,” George says. His voice sounds wrecked, which makes Dream’s dick twitch. George opens his mouth again.

Dream slides in and immediately resumes his previous brutal pace. George might be losing strands of hair with how hard Dream’s pulling. He’s close, dripping precum down George’s throat. It takes a few more thrusts and the feeling of George’s hands clawing at his legs and then he’s coming, shoving himself deep into George’s mouth.

“Dream, come on, hurry up,” George says (well, it’s more of a croak) as soon as Dream pulls out.

Dream’s still catching his breath, but he’s not exerted enough to miss out on this opportunity. He tells George, “Ask for it.”

“What?”

“Ask for it. Use your words, George.” George, who hates using his words, immediately decides to ignore him and reach for his own dick. Dream grabs his hands and pins them above his head. Again, “Ask me for it.”

“I hate you,” George says.

“Tell me what you want,” Dream says.

“You’re an idiot,” George mumbles as he closes his eyes. He continues, just as quietly, “I want your mouth on me.”

It’s a simple request, so Dream kisses George’s neck, then his chest, then his hips, then his thighs. Never where George wants. George whines, annoyed. Dream asks him, “On you where?”

“You’re annoying. I already made you come. It’s not fair. It’s my turn.”

Dream shrugs. He sucks on the inside of George’s thigh, gives it a little bite, and George hisses.

“Fuck–Dream, my dick. Suck me off. Fuckinf _please._ ”

Dream smiles. He just wanted to hear George say please. “I guess you’ve earned it.”

So he focuses on George’s dick now, red and leaking. He gives it a few tugs, and he watches George’s face with interest as he gasps almost immediately at the contact. George is so pent up that Dream is tempted to make him beg a little more, just to see how far it would go. But, well, George used his words like a big boy, and he _did_ make Dream come, so Dream takes pity on him. 

He takes the head of George’s cock into his mouth and tongues at the tip as his hands continue to stroke up and down its length. George’s legs are tense beside him, and his hands have found their way into Dream’s hair to tug on it. He mumbles “I’m close” and “Dream” over and over, and Dream is starting to think he could possibly be close, so he redoubles his efforts. He swallows more of George’s dick until it hits the back of his throat, and he focuses on George’s balls with his hands. George is thrusting erratically into him, which is hot because it also chokes him a little. Then, one of Dream’s hands takes a turn rubbing at George’s asshole–not ever pushing in, just teasing at the idea of it–and George comes into his mouth with a cry.

Dream swallows as quickly as he can, but he’s only human. The rest lands on his lips and his face. George isn’t looking at him; if he was, he’d probably comment on how good Dream’s face looks painted in cum. Dream toys with George’s softening dick a little until George begins whimpering at the overstimulation.

“So,” Dream says, “have a fun time?” as he gets up and wipes the cum off his face. George doesn’t respond or move. He just lies on his back, breathing. Dream nudges him.

“‘M gonna tell Sapnap ‘bout this,” George says lazily.

“Oh, are you? What’re you gonna say?”

“Iunno–something. You’re good at this? Haha, imagine the look on his–oh my God!” The laziness is gone as George sits up and exclaims, “Stop smiling like that!”

“Like what?” Dream’s not preening.

“You’re such an idiot,” George says. “You should carry me to the shower, idiot.”

“Hey, walk there yourself.”

“Ugh, I hate you,” George grunts, but he gets up all on his own and stumbles towards the bathroom. Dream follows him.

“You’re complaining? You got cum all over my face. I’m the one that needs a shower.”

“It’s your fault for making me come then.”

Dream stops and gives George a look, but George is already pulling closed the shower curtain. He repeats monotonously, “It’s my fault.”

Behind the curtain, George giggles and turns on the shower. Dream gets in behind him.

“You’re such a brat,” he says. “Stop hogging all the hot water.”

George laughs again.

Dream hides his smile. 

Because, alright, George would never let him hear the end of it if he says so, but Dream thinks this strange domesticity they have is almost better than the sex.

Well, the sex was still fucking amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for next time where sapnap gets a turn being dream's bicycle


	2. sapnap wants in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: bondage, spit stuff, cum eating, rimming
> 
> its, in general, grosser!

He’s lounging on the couch watching TV when Sapnap strolls in and drops himself on top of him.

“You’re blocking the–”

Then, Sapnap shoves his tongue down his throat.

Which, okay. Dream’s not complaining–because it’s not like there’s much to complain about; the show playing wasn’t that interesting, and making out _is_ –but it does leave him wondering, “What’s gotten into you?” after they separate.

“I wanna fuck,” Sapnap says, like the tactless person he is.

“Yeah, okay,” he replies too quickly. “Like, right now?”

Sapnap doesn’t answer, just leans in and mouths along Dream’s jaw, working his way up to his ear. “George told me something hot.”

“What?”

Sapnap bites him instead of responding, and Dream hisses and brings his hand up to grab Sapnap’s chin. When he manages to wrench Sapnap’s face up to make eye contact, Sapnap says, “I want you to ride me until I cry too.”

Dream rolls his eyes. He’s _not_ smiling. “George didn’t cry.”

Considering Sapnap’s hands are already tugging at his belt, he probably doesn’t care about that.

Now, Dream likes sex as much as the next guy, and he’s already thinking about making Sapnap cry because as tactless as the guy may be, he’s right, it does sound hot. But he has also been having sex with Sapnap for a while, which is why he removes Sapnap’s hands from his pants and stands up. You gotta make him wait for it.

“Are we _not_ gonna fuck right now?” Sapnap whines.

“No,” Dream says. He redoes his buckles. “Maybe later, if you behave.”

“I’ll be good for you.” Dream can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Then don’t touch yourself until we fuck.”

-

To his credit, Sapnap doesn’t touch himself before the two of them are in bed together later that night. He is, however, rock hard under Dream as soon as they start kissing.

Dream palms him through his sweatpants and says, “Are you excited to see me?”

“Shut up.”

“Aww, you are.”

Sapnap bites his tongue the next time he leans in for a kiss. Then, he shoves Dream off him and onto the bed. “I think you should get naked.”

“Aren’t I the one in charge?” Dream drags Sapnap down onto the bed next to him and climbs on top, tugging off the other man’s t-shirt. “You should ask for what you want.”

Sapnap frowns. “Oh, Dream, won’t you please take off your clothes for me?”

“No, but thank you for asking.” Sapnap frowns harder at that. Dream smiles at him.

Dream runs his hands over Sapnap’s chest, and Sapnap shivers at the touch. Dream tweaks one of his nipples. Sapnap is trying to take off his shirt again, his reasoning being, “Come on, I just think we should be on even playing grounds.”

Dream relents, letting Sapnap pull the shirt over his head. Before Sapnap can start touching him, which he was already reaching up to do, though, Dream takes both his hands and pins them above his head. Sapnap whines.

“I’m gonna tie you up,” Dream says. He studies Sapnap’s face. “Maybe then you’ll know who’s in charge here.”

“Do it,” Sapnap challenges. Dream frowns at him, so Sapnap repeats, softer, “Do it. I want you to.”

Dream grins and climbs off of him. 

While he’s away from the bed, Dream watches Sapnap out of the corner of his eye as he starts eagerly stripping. Sapnap is sitting on the bed naked by the time Dream returns, rope in hand. The rope is soft, and its dark color contrasts nicely with Sapnap’s arms as Dream carefully loops his arms up and secures him to the headboard, the knots well-practiced in his quick fingers. Sapnap is staring at him and leaking precum all over himself throughout the entire process.

“Too tight?” Dream tugs on one end of the rope.

“More like not tight enough.”

“I think you like it enough.” To emphasize his point, Dream takes Sapnap’s wet cock into his hand. He doesn’t move, just holding it and watching Sapnap’s reactions–which are, Sapnap started holding his breath as soon as his dick got touched, and he continues to hold it until Dream takes pity on him and does move. He keeps his grip light, just the tease of a stroke that has Sapnap squirming beneath him.

“Man, this sucks,” Sapnap breathes out. “Dream, just touch me.” A few seconds later, he adds as an afterthought, “Please.”

Well, he said please.

Dream completely changes strategies, tightening his hand and rapidly increasing the speed of his movements. Sapnap gasps, “Fuck, I didn’t think you would–” as his hips buck up greedily to the rhythm. Dream twists his hand and thumbs at the head of his dick and tightens his grip, and Sapnap moans. He’s started breathing heavier than normal now.

“You’re close,” Dream states. Sapnap nods without looking at him, eyes focused on the prize. Dream says lowly into his ear, “Good.”

Dream joins their lips, pushing his tongue into Sapnap’s mouth and controlling the kiss until Sapnap jerks away to say, “Fuck, Dream, I’m gonna–”

And then he does.

Sapnap makes a mess of himself, spilling cum in and on Dream’s hand, his own belly, his dick, and probably the sheets below him. After he’s done, Dream runs his already dirtied hand over Sapnap’s dick and stomach in a shitty attempt at wiping up all the cum. Then, he locks eyes with Sapnap and licks his hand clean. Sapnap, who is probably still trying to catch his breath after having just come, stares at him, wide-eyed.

“Kiss me,” he says, and Dream considers it. He decided he won’t. “Dream, come here. Kiss me.”

“You’re so bad at begging.”

“Kiss me, Dream, please, please. I want it so bad, please. I want to taste my cum in your mouth. It’d be so fucking hot. Dream, please, come here–where are you going?”

He’s going to get lube from their nightstand.

“Do I get to open you up for me?” Sapnap asks, excited.

“No.”

Dream slides his pants and boxers down in one quick move, coats his fingers with lube, tosses the bottle onto the bed, and positions himself right in front of Sapnap. He can feel the other’s eyes on him as he slowly presses one finger into himself. It’s not a wide stretch, but it’s been a couple days. God, he fingers the other two pretty often, but doing it to yourself just hits different. He lets out a soft hiss as he tries to adjust. Sapnap whines.

“Dream, this is so not cool.”

Dream doesn’t listen to him. He shifts the one finger around inside of him, getting used to the feeling again, and then pushes in another finger.

“Do you want me to beg, Dream? If I beg, will you let me touch you?”

Two fingers feel like much more than one. It aches a little, so he tugs at his cock as he stretches himself open.

“If you’re having trouble, you could always come here. I’ll help you out.”

“Shut _up_. Do I need to gag you?” Dream growls, finally glancing over at Sapnap to glare at him. Sapnap’s dick is already at half-mast, and it twitches with interest when Dream looks at him–or maybe at the gag thing; both are equally likely. Sapnap is grinning at him. He looks stupid, and Dream looks away. “You’re so–”

He cuts himself off when he finds his prostate, choking on his words as he moans. Sapnap makes a noise too, but Dream ignores him. He starts fucking himself on his fingers more enthusiastically now.

“Oh, I think I’m gonna die. I’m dying, Dream. Please, please, let me touch you.”

Dream adds another finger and curls all three of them against his prostate. He whines, just to tease Sapnap more and also because it feels fucking good.

They stay like that for a while, Dream leisurely fingering himself and Sapnap whimpering and flexing against his ties. Dream’s well beyond prepared by the time he stops, but Sapnap’s also pouting and hard again.

“Are you gonna behave now?” Dream asks, hovering above Sapnap’s body. Sapnap nods, and he accepts Dream’s wet fingers graciously when Dream brings them to his mouth. “Good.”

He lets Sapnap suck on his fingers for a bit before pulling them out. The slickness of the lube and Sapnap’s spit on his hand eases his movement as he strokes up Sapnap’s dick slowly, lazily. Sapnap’s hips roll with the touch, almost unconsciously.

With nothing inside it, Sapnap decides to open his mouth, which is almost always a bad thing. He says, “I’m always good for you, daddy Dream.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that, what the fuck,” Dream laughs, his cheeks flushing (George would totally tease him about that if he were here. You’re _blushing_? What, you can eat a guy’s cum directly off your hands and finger yourself right in front of him, but getting called ‘daddy’ is what embarrasses you? And to the George in his head, shut up). Sapnap chuckles at the look on his face. Dream says, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Make me.”

Sounds like a challenge.

Dream hardens his grip on Sapnap’s dick as he repositions himself, leaning back to kneel right above it. He teases it against his rim for a bit, never letting Sapnap push himself inside until Sapnap moans brokenly and tugs at his restraints, and Dream loses his patience too. He starts really applying pressure, slipping the tip inside of himself, and the two of them both moan at the sensation. Sapnap’s cock stretches him well, but it’s not enough yet, so Dream lowers himself onto his dick as quickly as his body would allow.

When Dream settles down, he’s sitting on Sapnap’s cock and adjusting to the fullness. Except how could Sapnap let that happen–he’s an idiot–and he bucks his hips up into Dream. Dream makes a choked sound, and one of his hands comes up instinctively to catch it and cover his mouth.

Sapnap doesn’t relent. He definitely noticed Dream’s reaction, and he continues to rock upwards in a weak attempt to fuck him. It’s not like it feels bad, so Dream lets himself enjoy it, grinding back against Sapnap’s movement and moaning into his palm.

“You’re so… _cute_ , Dream.”

Dream groans in a decidedly not sexual manner. Why does he let Sapnap talk in bed? And, “Do you ever shut up?”

“I’m being serious!” Sapnap says and punctuates it with a particularly harsh thrust, which presses his dick right up against Dream’s prostate and makes him see stars.

Dream lets out a muffled, “Fuck,” and then growls, “Enough.” He grips Sapnap’s hips, and Sapnap goes still beneath him. He says lowly, ”Let me.”

“Shit. Yeah. Okay,” Sapnap replies eloquently.

Dream balances himself on his knees and his hands on Sapnap’s abdomen, and he starts really fucking himself. He starts off slowly, trying to find the perfect angle to hit the spot just right, but it doesn’t take Dream long to get into the rhythm. The pace is just fast enough to get both of them going, but it’s not fast enough for much else, and Dream is watching Sapnap slowly lose his mind. The sounds coming from them right now–the slickness of cock in ass, the occasional slap when Dream comes down too quickly, Sapnap’s voice–are downright filthy, especially the latter. And Dream wasn’t exactly silent because it’s hard to be when you’re getting fucked, but he could barely hear himself under the racket of everything else.

It’s still hot, though. Dream wraps one of his hands around his own dick and starts stroking himself along.

“I wanna touch you,” Sapnap breathes out almost immediately. So he’s watching. Dream puts on a little show, rubbing at his tip and coating his palm in precum so that they can both hear the wetness of Dream touching himself. 

“Too bad,” Dream says, and Sapnap whimpers.

When Dream tightens around Sapnap on a downward thrust and Sapnap moans really fucking loudly, Dream can tell he’s close, which Sapnap vocalizes seconds later: “I’m so–oh, fuck. Dream, I’m gonna–”

“Go ahead,” Dream says because Sapnap always likes asking for permission, and he’s earned it this time. Dream keeps his eyes on Sapnap’s face as he continues riding him, panting a little from the exertion now. Sapnap has squeezed his eyes shut, and his brows are furrowed in concentration. His mouth is hanging open, and he’s drooling a little. “Do it. Come for me.”

“I–I’m–”

Dream pauses mid-thrust and spits into Sapnap’s open mouth. 

Sapnap’s eyes fly open, and he looks wildly at Dream, a _what the fuck?_ probably on the tip of his tongue, but it never makes it out of his mouth because he moans instead and comes. Dream can feel the pulse of warmth inside of him.

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it,” Dream groans, slowing his movements to a grind. His hand slows down too until he’s just holding onto himself and trying not to come too. Sapnap’s eyes are closed again, his grip tight on the rope on him, and he’s catching his breath, riding out the aftershocks. Dream slides off the softening dick inside him with an obscene squelch and crawls up.

“Dream, fuck–” Sapnap pants before Dream crushes their lips together, swallowing the moan he makes in response.

Dream already knows the answer when he asks, “You want my cum?”

“Yes,” Sapnap immediately moans. “Fuck–yes.”

Dream sits up, atop Sapnap’s face. Cum’s still leaking out of him when he looks Sapnap in the eyes and says, “Then clean me out.”

He can feel the jolt that runs through Sapnap at that idea–the sharp intake of breath, the way his chin juts upward. “You want me to–”

“I think you heard me.” He lowers himself onto Sapnap’s face.

One of Dream’s hands is balanced on the headboard. The other is holding Sapnap’s, in case he wants to call a stop. He seems like he’s having fun, though.

Sapnap is actually really good at eating someone out, Dream finds. It could be all the practice he has on George, or it could be the fact that he has no shame and a lot of passion. Dream’s bet is on the latter. He chokes out an, “Oh, shit–” as Sapnap starts, fervent and eager, licking and sucking and eating ass like he’s dying for it. Dream’s knees tighten around Sapnap’s ears, and his hand tightens around Sapnap’s fingers. His other hand wraps around his cock again. Sapnap’s unfairly good at this, and Dream was already on the edge. He can feel Sapnap’s tongue inside him, curling around, cleaning him out just like he asked.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck–” Dream groans. He’s so close. He moves, which immediately makes Sapnap whine about his ass being out of reach, but that’s far from his mind. In fact, there’s nothing in his mind besides the image of Sapnap staring up at him, drooling for his cum. He pushes the tip of his cock between Sapnap’s lips and then he comes, grip solid on both Sapnap and himself.

Dream comes to in time to see Sapnap swallowing. He’d been hasty, and a little bit of his cum ended up on Sapnap’s face and upper lip. That’s cute. He lets go of his dick to gather it all on his thumb before shoving that into Sapnap’s mouth, and Sapnap sucks on it. That’s cute too.

“I’m gonna untie you now, alright?” he mumbles after he gets off Sapnap’s face. 

“Okay,” Sapnap says, looking up at him, and he looks dopey and stupid and in love, and that’s still cute, so Dream smiles down at him. Chalk it up to an afterglow thing. 

“I love you,” Dream mumbles, but Sapnap either doesn’t hear him or he’s too busy thinking. Dream waits for him to say it back. Instead,

“You made me eat my own load out,” Sapnap says dazedly while Dream undoes his ties.

“You liked it.”

“So much,” Sapnap agrees enthusiastically. He’s even more tactlessly earnest after sex.

With the ropes undone, Sapnap stretches his arms out, and Dream lies down next to him, rubbing at the faint marks the rope left behind. Sapnap always says he likes them, but that doesn’t mean Dream can’t fuss over it.

And then they just lie there, arms vaguely holding each other. They’re sweaty. They’re gross. They’re disgusting, actually. Dream has saliva coating his thighs, and Sapnap’s face is covered in possibly every kind of bodily fluid. They really should shower.

But then Sapnap hooks his legs between Dream’s, and his arms tighten around him, and that means they’ll shower later, probably after George comes home and complains until they do.

He’s starting to drift off when “Dream” is whispered right into his face. Then, “Dream. Hey, Dream.”

“What?” Dream grunts, cracking open an eye. “You’re ruining my afterglow.”

“I remembered something.” A finger pokes his cheek. “You didn’t make me cry.”

“You’re so annoying.”

“I guess we’ll just have to try again next time, right?” says Sapnap. Dream cracks open an eye to peek at Sapnap’s smirk.

“Whatever.”

Sapnap sighs wistfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate ways to say i love u: u made me eat my own load out :,)
> 
> hope u had fun! thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if theres a tag/warning i should add
> 
> +comments make me happy :)


End file.
